Photos
by Kita Kudai
Summary: Just England and London hanging out for the New Years. London is playing with her camera.


"Arthur, say cheese," London warned.

England turned to look at his younger city, calmly looking up from the newspaper he had been reading as they waited for their food to come. He had taken London, one of his cities, to a sea-side café for the New Year, at her request. He spent time with each of his cities but London had been busy. This was the first time either of them was on the same schedule at all. Even her sleeping pattern had been thrown off with all the work she had to do. England could say the same about his pattern, particularly with the meeting in Australia he just got back from a few days ago. Bruce had been more than accommodating during his stay, but as they said, there was no place like home. England loved his homeland more than anywhere else the world had to offer, but he was bias because he represented the nation of England.

"Why would I-?"

He was cut off by a flash of light. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the spots in his eyes. His newspaper went slack in his hands. His vision came back to him. Now their drinks were sitting in front of them. London smiled innocently at him. However, the device that had startled him was also sitting in her hands. She had made no attempt to get rid of the evidence. He frowned deeply. He and D.C. were known for being pranksters. London, however, knew where to draw a line. She was serious and calm when she had to be. She was one of the older cities of the world, aside from some of the Asian cities. She could pass as a young teenager nearing her twenties. She could also pass as his younger sister.

"Zoey… wha-?"

"I took a picture," London explained.

She showed him the picture that she had taken of him. He was simply sitting at the café. She had caught the waiter in the background. England had been reading the paper and causally sipping his cup of tea. He looked at peace. Even he would be the first to admit that, at least he had been before London started snapping pictures. England looked at the camera. Then he glanced at her. She took the camera back and got closer to England. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him firmly in place. She smiled and held the camera out in front of them before she hit the button. The flash went off. England rubbed his eyes this time, not liking it made him go momentarily blind. He turned to her with a dark scowl on his face. He was tempted just to hex the young city into oblivion, or at least temporarily blind her to get back at her for blinding him. He didn't like being blinded so he was sure she wouldn't like it either.

"See, here's a picture of us."

London showed him the picture. England looked disgruntled in this picture. The look on his face was far from happy. His brows were bunched together. His lips were drawn in a straight, thin line as he glowered at the device. But London looked happy. She was smiling as she had her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Her head leaned against his as she looked at the technological device in her hand. Even a passerby could say she was photogenic. Now if France caught sight of that picture, he would tease England about it relentlessly, saying something about England's face being so horrific it should have broken the camera, or the like, which would normally result in a fight, perhaps a spell gone wrong and cursing, in two languages, so foul that any mother around them would cover the ears of their children and talk about how society used to have standards and how they couldn't believe people actually spoke like that.

"So you like taking pictures?" England asked.

England took the camera from London. He examined the devise in his hands. The new digital cameras were becoming more and more advanced with each passing generation, but this, like many other devices were no match for England as he quickly figured out how to work it. He then smiled as London cocked her head to the side in obvious curiosity. He did the same thing London did and pressed the button, making it flash. London blinked and rubbed her eyes. She had not expected that.

"Hmph, you look cute," he muttered, but London heard it.

She blushed as she looked at the picture. Though, she noticed England had yet to relent his grip on the camera. Was he afraid she would delete it? Her head was tilted to right and she was smiling at him. Her arms folded behind her back. It was a full body shot and the best part was that it was sunset and the sparkle of the water. All in all, it was a pretty good shot. She was most certainly getting it framed when she got home. _'Are you kidding?' _a voice in the back of her head scolded, _'That's the best shot taken of you ever! He can't let himself be outdone in anything, even photography!'_ But she didn't mind. England looked proud of his shot.

"Wow Arthur, that's really good."

London took back her camera and placed it back in her bag.


End file.
